Once upoan a time is over rated
by Frozenlover55
Summary: May never really 'fit in' in the Fantasy world but when she's transported back into her world and had her memory wiped she must team up with some unexpected family to save her world from an evil force that's rising.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first haft upon time and Percy Jackson fanfic ( also note the haft upon a time is by James riley ) so please go easy on me**

 _May's P.O.V_

May winters would be caught dead in a pink dress, but there she was in pink dress waiting for her friend's coronation "You can't be serious! I am not wearing a dress, let alone pink and a dress!" said jack's sister, Jill, " Hey I have to wear it and suffer, you have to wear it and suffer" I said " Oh come on guy's it's not that bad" Philip's girlfriend, Penelope said " Say's the girl who loves pink and fluff" I said " I can't believe I'm going to say this but May's right" Jill said "Wow, it's not everyday you say that" I said " very funny May." Jill said "I try my best" I said and Jill looked like she was going to kill me "m'lady's, it's time" the maid said "Oh yes, thank you Grace" Penelope said just in time for me not to get strangled by Jill. Then something odd happened, blue smoke filled the room and a woman's figure formed, she had an ice dress on with a beautiful necklace on, I moved closer to her and her mumbling something, she didn't seem harmful

 _Snow glow's white,_

 _May and winters_

 _shall you be_

 _a haft-blood_

 _sea and ice_

 _shall you be claimed_

 _under a full moon_

 _tonight at vain_

The smoke rose higher and I could hear people yelling and running away and my friends are screaming and running to help me. As my eye lids got heavier and heavier heard jack scream my name and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey guys I'm sooooorrry I haven't been on fanfiction in a while anyway here you go _**

**_OC's_**

 ** _Ocean_**

 ** _May's actual older sister_**

 ** _Blue eyes, soft tan skin, and dirty blonde hair_**

 ** _Age: 22_**

* * *

 ** _Clara_**

 ** _May's Best friend_**

 ** _green eyes, tan skin, and Brown hair_**

 ** _Age:16_**

* * *

 _May's .P.O.V(Two years later)_

"PERCY! PERCY JACKSON!" I yelled my haft-brothers name and still no response "HEY MAY!" My best friend/cousin, Clara(from the Zeus cabin) yelled and waved from behind me "Hey Clara have you seen Percy?" I said "I think he met with Mr. D" she said back "thanks, you want to come?" I said "Sure" she said and we headed to the barn house. Once we got there we saw Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Niko, Jason, Hazel, Thalia, Mr. D, Chiron, and my older sister, Ocean. They all turned to look at us "um.. Award" Clara said "you think" Mr. D said I sniffed a laugh "hey Percy I was looking for you all around the camp" I said, Percy didn't look up "What's wrong?" I said "noting" he said still not looking up "Amway's, May I was just going to call you and Clara, so that save some time" Chiron said "what do mean?" I said "Well Grover found some haft-bloods" Annabeth said "How many?" Clara asked "Four" Niko said "Four? is that even possible?" I asked "Well they may be from different parents" Ocean said "good point" Clara said "Well where are they?" I said "There in Orlando, Florida" Thalia said "YES" I pumped my fist in the air, then sat down embarrassed "I just hope they're there not in danger" Said Hazel "Oh come It'll be fun!" Clarisse said "Yeah!" Jason said and we headed to Orlando.

* * *

 _Jack's .P.O.V. (30 minutes earlier)_

It's been two years since I last saw her. Two years since my world went downhill, riots, cold weather, and kingdoms are in danger, so much has happen "Jack! We have the Snow Queen!" my sister, Jill, said as she came through the castle doors and a gush of cold air came in. I grabbed my sword and headed to the dungeon's. When we got down there, I saw her, she looked exactly like May, expect her hair, it was white instead of dirty blonde "So, you found me, what do want to know?" She asked smirking "How about for starters, did you cause the riots and the snow?" Jill said angrily walking towards her cell, but I held her back "Where's May?" I said and she laughed "Far from here, somewhere...Safe with her sister and older bother" She laughed again M _ay has a sister? And bother?_ "The only way to get rid of that" she pointed outside "is May" She laughed again " _where is she"_ I growled "home" she whispered, then blue smoke filled the room"NO!" I yelled jumping at her. It all ended with her laughing and me blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3 AN

**A/N important note!**

 **The Following is an important note to each of these story's on fanfiction and on quotev : Frozen Pop Star, See you later Elsa-Gator, Once Upon a Time is over Rated, Cold as a blizzard(Currently under Remake), and Cold as Ice Hard as a rock(Remake).**

Hey everyone, my grandparents, and my dog just died, I am sorry I haven't updated I just can't bring myself to, so I've decided to give my stories to my cousin, Icefiresnowlava, for just a little bit so I can get myself together. thanks

Frozenlover55


End file.
